The Anomaly
by S.A.Binx
Summary: A new character enters the Doctors life and changes the course of events for the Doctor and Donna. 10/Rose in later chapters. More detailed summary inside. Please read and review.
1. The Matron

_Summary: So there is a new character who changes the course of events for the Doctor and his fellow companions. Begins during the end of Partners in Crime. There will be 10/Rose pairings but not for awhile. Now back to the Adipose matron…_

"And If I never see you again it'll be too soon."

The matron smiled smugly at the Doctor and Donna. Suspended in the gravity-defying, blue light the matron was ready to ascend to be with her 'children'.

Staring incredulously at Donna the Doctor tried to reason. "Why does no one ever listen? I'm trying to _help. _Just get across to the roof. Can you shift the levitation beam?"

The matron looked at him as if he had two heads, though that was most likely not the best analogy. "What? So you can arrest me?"

"Listen," he told her seriously. "I heard the Adiposian instructions. They know it's a crime; breading on earth. So what's the one thing they want to get rid of?"

He paused if only for a moment. Donna now understood where this conversation was going and the importance of what the Doctor said.

"Their accomplice."

"I'm far more than that," Matron stated, raising her chin defiantly. "I'm Nanny. To all these children!"

She raised her arms as if to embrace them.

"_Exactly!_ Mum and Dad have got the kids, they don't need the Nanny anymore!"

At that moment, the blue light above went out. The Matron stared at the Doctor for an endless moment panicked. As she began to fall, a deafening roar was heard in the street below. About 4 floors from the ground a large white cat pounced and hit the Matron into the window.

Frantically looking over the edge, the Doctor found no body and the splattering of glass falling to the bushes. Grabbing Donna's hand he frantically pulled her down the flights of stairs. Rounding the corner quickly the Doctor tripped over the large animal laying in the doorway.

He exclaimed as glass shredded his hands. Pulling himself up quickly he checked the Matron's vitals. Alive. Faint but alive. Sighing in relief he turned to the doorway as the massive animal started to shift. Donna trapped between the corner and the…tiger?


	2. The Introductions

The great snowy cat started to stir. Donna pressed against the wall tightly. The large animal stood and shook off the broken glass from its fur. Red stained it majestic coat. The Doctor kneeled next to Matron, ready to defend her if necessary.

The cat stared at the two companions with weary eyes. She shook her head once again and proceeded to look around the room. Trotting behind the desk she disappeared from sight. The long coat hanging on the back of the chair dropped down.

A moment later a young woman stood from a crouch, fastening the buttons of the jacket.

"Hello," she greeted pleasantly. She was medium height, light brown hair, a round kind face. Her eyes were wide, hazel, and seemed to be ever shifting in color. Donna shook her head at this observation. The Doctor was beside himself.

"Who are you?" he asked her bluntly.

She giggled at his expression. Donna might have too if she wasn't so confused.

"Ah you already know the answer to that," she answered cryptically. "Granted it's been years Theta, but my mind should have been easy to recognize."

He stared at her before rising and coming to face her. The Time Lord stepped closer to the smirking woman. "_Pix?_"

She smiled a large toothy smile. Her tongue stuck out between her teeth, in a way that was so much like Rose the Doctor nearly winced. "Ah there is the Doctor I remember. Always so clever. Well," she paused in a very Doctor-ish fashion, "no so much when competing with me, mind you."

Glancing toward Donna's chuckle, she smiled. "Ah you must be the wonderful Donna. I've heard good things about you. But where is Rose? She's the one I should be looking for right now, am I right? The one you lost?"

Donna could not see the Doctor's face but saw the sag in his shoulders at the mention of her name. "I lost her Pix. I couldn't save her. It's impossible to get her back."

Placing a hand on his shoulder she whispered in his ear for a moment.

Pulling away, she smiled broadly at the room. "Now isn't this fantastic. I have been looking for you my old friend. For many years, I might add. You're a hard one to track down. Even one for my skill set-"

"_What the bloody hell is going on?"_ Donna shouted to the room. "How did you…? A tiger…? Wha…?"

"Ah," the mysterious woman said. "I'm missing a few things here. Firstly, I'm the Healer to most but you can call me Pix. As for the tiger, it's one of the…benefits of me. I'm a mistake. Born a Time Lord, like the Doctor, Donna. But when I looked into the Vortex, something changed. I could not regenerate like my classmates and a bunch else changed. When investigated, my abilities got a little out of hand…"

Pix turned toward the Doctor, "I was exiled from Galifrey about 30 years before the Time war really started. That's how I escaped the worst of it. I returned in the madness of the war and stole a Tardis, very similar to your own. When I heard you survived I've been trying to track you down. It's taken me awhile but here we are. Oh! Let me take a look at that hand…"

She seemed to be as scattered as the Doctor, maybe more so. Pix approached the Doctor and took his hands in hers. Pulling out a couple stray pieces of glass she began to work. Closing her eyes, she heard the Doctor gasp but remained still. Carefully, the skin on his hands knit back together and healed into pink new skin.

Gasping slightly when it was complete, she swayed on her feet. The Doctor grabbed her shoulders to steady her. "Ah yes, thank you. That is one of the benefits with my predicament. There are some other…skills that I'll have to show you later. Healing like that does wear me out a bit."

"That took place of your regeneration. That and the changing I presume?" the Doctor only half asked the question.

Nodding she stumbled again. "Let's get you back to the Tardis. Donna, the offer to travel with us still stands. You can come if you wish. But I must get her back…"

Nodding mutely, Donna followed closely behind the (two?) Time Lords. She had too many questions but for now, she was glad to find the Doctor again.


End file.
